


[podfic] pining for you

by Shiro Talks (Shironeko_kohai)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, just a study of hinata's feelings, wah it's super short i'm sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shironeko_kohai/pseuds/Shiro%20Talks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if kageyama is the ocean, hinata is a lost sailor at sea.<br/>he's been swallowed up by a gentle, tempestuous storm, and the worst thing is, he doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] pining for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [pining for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3632304) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> if you need me I'll be here pretending i didn't just do this. the fic is so good though i have no regrets even though i should be doing something productive as a human being i wanted to do this more? oh well.
> 
> length: 7:12

[dropbox link](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4i384kpg8tld6xi/pining%20for%20you%20-%20jetpackcrows.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
